Adelaide Drubman
American |birth = 1952, Hope County, Montana, United States |ages = 66 |status = Unknown (Resist) Alive (Walk Away) |death = |aliases = *Addie |occupations = *Owner, Drubman Marina *Real Estate Agent |affiliations = *The Resistance *The Junior Deputy (Gun for Hire) |relationships = *Hurk Drubman Sr. (Ex-husband) *Hurk Drubman Jr. (Son) *Sharky Boshaw (Nephew) *Gina Guerra (Daughter-in-law) *Blade Drubman (Grandson) *Xander Flynn (Boyfriend) |appearances = Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = Friendly Skies |role = *NPC *Ally *Quest Giver *Gun for Hire |gender = Female |height = |weight = |hair_color = Dirty Blonde |eye_color = Brown |archetype = Pilot |weapons = AR-C , 1911 |ability1 = Call a Chopper *Will provide air support and deliver a helicopter |ability2 = Less Reload *Gun + Big Magazine = More Shooting |actor = Jane WheelerJane Wheeler - IMDB }} Overview "This is Adelaide at the marina, honey. The Peggies are all over us. I don't know how long we can keep these sunuvabitches out." -Adelaide Drubman Adelaide Drubman, better known as "Addie", is a real estate agent, helicopter pilot, and Gun For Hire in Far Cry 5. Biography Adelaide Drubman is healthier, wealthier, and wiser than most folks. Just ask her: she’ll be glad to tell you all about herself. Addie married a wealthy older man, Hurk Drubman Sr., when she was in her 20s. Their shared love of Reagan, Jesus Christ, and the NRA was a match made in heaven. It was after their son Hurk Drubman Jr. was born that the attention of Hurk Sr. started to drift to other interests. While father and son went on hunting trips, Addie stayed home to manage the business holdings of Hurk Sr. - unpaid of course. After a decade of indifference and infidelity from her husband, Addie filed for divorce. She and her lawyer ensured she got the lion’s share, including Hurk Sr.’s marina. In turn, she “let” Hurk Sr. keep the kid and enjoyed her life to the fullest: booze, bazookas, and boy toys. Now in her 60s, Addie is still trying to live the same life. A few months ago, she spied a hot young SoCal mimbo on vacation at her marina. One look at his big blue eyes and she just had to have him. Her bank account was full to bursting, so Addie lavished him with gifts and, after a while, convinced Xander to move in with her. For Adelaide, it was paradise. But paradise was lost once Eden's Gate started sniffing around, begging to buy up her land. When she refused to sell out, they came with guns and took it by force. Banished from her own home, a furious Addie has been plotting revenge and brushing up on target practice with her prized AK-47. ''Far Cry 5 Friendly Skies Eco-Warriors Far Cry New Dawn According to Sharky's diary that he left at Pyro's Hollow, both Adelaide and Xander survived the nuclear apocalypse. Hurk Drubman Sr., Adelaide, Xander, Hurk, and Sharky took shelter in a prepper bunker. 820 days after the Collapse, Hurk Drubman Sr. had enough of Hurk's and Sharky's company and left the bunker, claiming that risking the radiation would be better than staying with them. His fate is unknown. 1095 days after the Collapse, Adelaide and Xander took the helicopter and set out on a journey to find a sex resort island near Cuba, while Hurk and Sharky chose to stay in Hope County. Gallery AddieRoster.png|Adelaide in Roster menu in ''Far Cry 5 Fc5 liveevent roadkill 2018 april comic2.jpg|In the Roadkill Live Event comic Adelaide Drubman.jpg|Addie as she appears in promotional artwork for the Guns for Hire feature in Far Cry 5 FC5 Guns for Hire009.png|Adelaide in Challenges Gun for Hire Total kill Trivia *She got into flying helicopters from her friends, who formed a club to fly recreationally. *She is in a romantic relationship with Xander Flynn. *She may have lost a former love interest to Faith, as she remarks, "I don't get why guys are so obsessed with Faith. Sure, she's young and hot, but she's crazy." *The Deputy can grapple onto Adelaide's helicopter, Tulip, and enter it. When inside, she will fly the Deputy to any set waypoint. *In one of her dialogues, she reveals that she drank alcohol while nursing the infant Hurk Jr. *She calls everybody "sweetheart" - even Eden's Gate members. * When Eden's Gate forced control over the Drubman Marina, it appears that they simultaneously took Adelaide hostage and locked her in a shed as she can be heard hysterically threatening her captures from it. After the marina is liberated, she is seen coming out of the aforementioned shed. *She has an "Any Hole List" for men she finds attractive. This list includes Nick Rye, John Seed, and Jerome Jeffries. *Adelaide says that she once had a dream about being with Joseph Seed, which left her feeling "conflicted." *She does not appear in the ending, which originally left her status unknown. ''Far Cry: New Dawn ''revealed that Adelaide was alive and living in Cuba with Xander. *Like the other Guns for Hire, when not on duty, she can be found at the 8-Bit Pizza Bar in the Henbane River region. References Category:Alive